


no name

by madzoo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>намеки на бестиалити, невычитанно</p>
    </blockquote>





	no name

**Author's Note:**

> намеки на бестиалити, невычитанно

Ариадна ждет этого дня девять лет, как и сказал оракул, и ближе к закату чувствует, трепетом в самом своем сердце - это случится сегодня. Судьба ее приплывает из Афин под черными парусами. Она выходит на балкон с пряжей из овечий шерсти в руках, как простая девушка, а не дочь царя, и всматривается в горизонт долго, сматывая нитки в клубок, вдумчиво и тщательно. И когда солнце касается воды, над островом разносится рев, протяжным густым стоном голодного зверя. Она вздрагивает, как от холодного бриза, и роняет клубок на пол неловкими от волнения руками. Он катится до перилл, разматываясь, и останавливается у самого края. Ариадна падает за ним на колени, поднимает и отряхивает от каждой пылинки его - единственный шанс на свободу, а не белое свое легкое платье. Утирает слезы и улыбается, широко и радостно. Скоро ей больше не придется слышать этот вой. Мрамор с наступлением ночи остывает быстро, а она так и сидит на коленях, напевая тихо, вплетает в пряжу золотые свои волосы, пока корабль не пристает к берегу.  
Тогда она спускается и идет за отцом, покорная, опустив голову, и прячет клубок в складках своей тоги.  
Минос всегда встречает свою дань сам, в окружении стражи и гостей, для Крита это великий праздник, а боги всегда благосклонны к кровавым жертвам.  
\- Позволь мне пойти с тобой, отец.  
Просит его впервые, как и должна просить дочь своего царя. И он смеется грубым громким смехом, не хуже рева зверя, берет ее за подбородок твердыми пальцами, наклоняется, обдавая винным духом изо рта и прикладывается к ее губам.  
\- Конечно, ты можешь пойти, - и смеется снова. - Тебе придется по-душе это зрелище.  
И они идут в тронный зал, где столы ломятся от фруктов и напитков, играет музыка, и она сама подливает ему вина в кубок и его гостям - славная гостеприимная хозяйка. Сам Олимп может позавидовать такому празднику. И когда все гости уже пьяны и славят богов своими танцами, в зал вталкивают пленников.   
\- Царь Минос! - перекрикивая толпу, взывает один из них, раскатами волн в голосе. - Меня зовут Тесей и я говорю с тобой от имени своего народа. Афины заплатили свой долг сполна. Отпусти этих людей, и я сам войду в Лабиринт и убью зверя.  
Он должно быть потомок богов и никак иначе, если ее судьба в его руках, понимает Ариадна сразу, красивый храбрый мальчик.  
\- Что ж, - отвечает Минос, пьяным заплетающимся языком. - Попробуй.  
Он дает знак увести их и продолжает пировать.

Кровь от крови Гелиоса и глаза ее сияют солнцем ярче всех сокровищ Крита. Она приходит к нему в темницу глубокой ночью, пока отец ее пьет с гостями, отпирает дверь настежь, и он может бежать, но даже не двигается, глупым юношеским геройством. Тесей смотрит на нее безмолвно, сраженный красотой ее и скромностью.  
Тогда Ариадна подходит, обычная смертная, бессильная перед судьбой и будущим, вкладывает клубок и короткий клинок ему в руки, гладит его по щеке, волосам и шепчет порывисто.  
\- Возьми нить, привяжи ее у входа в Лабиринт и ты сможешь вернуться ко мне. Умоляю тебя.  
И он обнимает ее, сильными руками, прижимает к себе и повторяет ее имя, обещая забрать с собой.  
Ариадна обмывает его тело и смазывает маслом, плечи его и грудь, массирует ноги, как рабыня перед господином, готовя к испытанию. И целует его жарко, горячо, предавая сил. Сидит с ним до рассвета, в глухом подземелье, среди сырости и крыс, охраняя его сон, гладит по волосам и из уст ее колыбелью льются слова утешения, слабая непослушная дочь своего царя, не пожелавшая золотой клетки.

На утро в окружение похмельной толпы, она стоит высоко подняв подбородок и провожает Тесея взглядом, и как скрывает его мрак тоннеля. И люди расходятся скоро от палящего солнца с красными лицами, после бессонной ночи. Минос уходит тоже и как царь знает лучше прочих, из этого творения Дедала никто не выходил живым.  
Ариадна дожидается сумерек, целый день одна по жаре, и когда темнеет, шагает за Тесеем в Лабиринт, не боясь темноты, идет за нитью, сплетенной своими руками. Под сандалиями ее липко от крови и хрустят кости - Минотавр не единственное чудовище, которое прячут здесь. Ариадне было предсказано, что только наследник Афин сможет пройти его.

В темноте не чувствуется время, Ариадна останавливается для сна пару раз, выбиваясь из сил. И единственным светом в тоннелях золотой ее волос, вплетенный в нить. Прежде чем она снова слышит рев зверя, у нее заканчивается запас воды, тогда она бежит, сбивая ноги, из последних сил, подгоняемая страхом. И впервые за время, проведенное в Лабиринте, видит свет, теплыми отсветами факелов на стенах пещеры, живым теплым огнём, в подземном царстве, и бежит быстрей.   
Тесей стоит в большом зале, и своды стен так высоки, что пропадают за пределами света, на коленях перед ним Минотавр. Толстые цепи обвивают его тело, и под тяжестью их он склоняется к самому полу. Одной из них прикованный за кольцо в носу, и из ноздрей его от проржавевшего со временем металла, стекает кровь и гной, высыхающей и появляющейся вновь лужей за годы, проведенные здесь. Рога Минотавра, тоже запаяны в кандалы, обтертые и обкрошенные от железа и когда он воет, эхо от рева его слышно на мили и мили вокруг.  
\- Тесей!  
Зовет она, напуганная отчаявшаяся девушка в темноте с ужасным монстром. И он обнимает ее, успокаивая, целует в лоб и губы, забыв обо всем, шепчет на ухо и зовет любимой.  
Ариадна достает из-за пояса узкий длинный кинжал и вгоняет его под ребра, до самой рукояти, разрезая его сердце, буквально.  
Тесей умирает быстро, истекая кровью, от ее рук. Самая прекрасная девушка, виденная им, и она тоже чудовище, как и все на этом острове.  
Минотавр чувствует запах крови и хрипит, как нервное животное, тогда Ариадна осматривает пещеру и находит ключи, от его оков. Руки ее слабые для этих цепей и она сдирает о них пальцы, пытаясь расстегнуть. И зверь сидит смирно под ее прикосновениями, тяжело и надрывно дышит, горячим обжигающим паром из ноздрей в промозглой холодной пещере.  
Она освобождает его от замков и он может двигаться, помогает ей, ослабшими за годы мышцами.  
Последним Ариадна вынимает кольцо, Минотавр дергается от боли и ревет ужасным наводящим ужас звуком, совсем не страшным для нее. Она промывает ему раны обрывками своего подола, собирая влагу со стен тканью, истрепанной за пару дней в пещерах, и наконец обнимает. Цепляется пальцами отчаянно и ревет в голос, как не дозволено дочери царя. Зверь тоже обнимает ее, хрупкую в его ладонях.  
\- Андрогей, - она плачет, - мой возлюбленный брат.  
Наплевав на всех богов, собственная ее судьба сплетена ее же руками.


End file.
